Família Yasuki
Os Yasuki são uma família do Clã Caranguejo,Dark Hands of Heaven, by Annie VanderMeer Mitsoda tendo antes sido parte do Clã Garça. The Great Clans (Learn to Play Rulebook)Os Yasuki treinam como cortesãos na negociação e no comércio.The Great Clans (Learn to Play Rulebook) As Mansões da Garça Negra são seu centro ancestral de poder. Shadowlands: The Essential Guide to the Dominion of Fu Leng, p. 63 Detalhes Mon O mon dos Yasuki é uma carpa dourada cercada por uma flor de um azul profundo.A Difference of Lanterns, by Annie VanderMeer Mitsoda Dever Magros e loquazes, os Yasuki foram os primeiros mestres do mercantilismo no Império e sua rede comercial se estende por toda Rokugan. A família Yasuki usa as ferramentas do comércio e da indústria para manter os exércitos do Caranguejo bem equipados e alimentados, mesmo que isso signifique um ocasional negócio desonesto. Legend of the Five Rings - Roleplaying, p. 49 Locais Notáveis Yasuki Yashiki é o centro de poder da família Yasuki, e a Sakeria Viajante Amigável é uma famosa produtora de sakê. Beneath, Below, Beyond, by Annie VanderMeer Mitsoda Os Yasuki transformara indolentes vilarejos pesqueiros da Baía do Peixe Terremoto em exuberantes centros de entretenimento e comércio. História Fundação Em agradecimento aos constantes conselhos de Yasuki, e especialmente por colocá-lo na direção certa em sua busca por conquistar a mão de Lady Doji-no-Kami em casamento, Kakia fez do filho de Yasuki um Daimyô e lhe concedeu as terras sulistas do território da Garça. Courts of Stone, p. 62 Clã Garça Os Yasuki atuavam com maestria no jogo da política ao mesmo tempo em que permaneciam bastante pragmáticos. Eles conquistavam acordos comerciais, orquestravam contratos e colhiam os frutos desses negócios para o clã. Os cortesões das academias dos Yasuki estavam entre alguns indíviduos mais cultos e multitalentosos a frequentar a corte. Através da criação de monopólios do entretenimento, os Yasuki garantiam que fãs iriam financiar seus estabelecimentos. A despeito disso, muitos da Garça acusaram os Yasuki de ganância e de apoiarem flagrantemente piratas e contrabandistas. Ingressando o Caranguejo Perto do fim do Século IV, ocorreram altercações entre o Clã Garça e o Clã Caranguejo sobre que clã tinha direito sobre algumas terras na fronteira compartilhada entre os dois. O conflito se intensificou quando a família Yasuki, Emerald Empire: The Essential Guide to Rokugan, p. 14 prejudicada pelas demandas do altivo Clã Garça quebrou seus laços com este clã e jurou lealdade ao Caranguejo, que os aceitou de bom grado. The Great Clans (Learn to Play Rulebook) A Guerra dos Yasuki Emerald Empire: The Essential Guide to Rokugan, p. 55 foi a primeira guerra entre os clãs no Império Esmeralda, e levou o Imperador a proibir guerra direta entre os Grandes Clãs. Diplomacia Os Yasuki assumiram o lugar da Família Kaiu como os embaixadores do Caranguejo. Shadowlands: The Essential Guide to the Dominion of Fu Leng, p. 56 Daimyô Yasuki A seguir está uma lista com os daimyô conhecidos da Família Yasuki: Categoria:Líderes do Clã Caranguejo Categoria:Linha Temporal de Sucessão